Research on fundamental neurochemical mechanisms that are the substrate for the actions of drugs that affect the brain, including drugs of abuse, will be continued in a number of areas. Areas that will be the focus of research in coming years include continued studies on the novel messenger molecules, nitric oxide and carbon monoxide. Studies of inositol phosphates will be continued. Particular focus will be devoted to recent advances in the laboratory in characterizing immunophilins in the nervous system.